User blog:Pikazilla/Pokemon Maker
Special Thanks to Tgunxd for co-writing this blog with me. It is fairly easy to compare Pokémon; their stats, movesets, typing and strategies are all clearly stated as game data. However some forums like Death Battle wants to see Pokemon fight non-pokemon characters; Lucario vs Renamon, Charizard vs Greymon, Mewtwo vs Shadow vs Frieza, ect… This got me thinking; why aren’t these characters pokemon? So that’s what I’m doing here; I’m choosing several characters I would think would be great ideas for pokemon and depicting them with stats and moves fitting for a Pokemon videogame setting. I don’t plan on making anymore ‘Pokemon’ other than than what’s listed below; but feel free to make you own. If you disagree with me in terms of moves or stats I have listed below, show me what you think the ‘Pokemon’ would be like: don’t waste your time shouting at me about how ‘wrong’ I am, this is all just an experiment and my opinion. Rules I will be calculating characters that are infinite in magnitude; either directly sated or heavily implied. I cannot declare characters with infinite power with an infinite stat: that would be too OP. 300 will be the maximum base stat. I might be including characters that would be considered broken, but if it's in their nature to be broken, that's just how it is I might need to invent new Abilities for some of the characters in order to depict them properly. ++HP++ * 1 Monarch of Pointland * 50 basic animal/human * 100 can take a hit (Spiderman) * 150 absurd tankiness (Guts) * 200 fast healing factor (Piccolo) * 250 absurd healing factor (Deadpool / Buu) * 300 unkillable ++Attack/S. Attack++ * 5 Virtually Nothing * 50 basic animal/human * 100 large pokemon (for ATK) / weather manipulator (for S. ATK) * 150 standard kaiju * 200 one-shot a mountain (since Regigigas is 160) * 250 planet buster * 300 infinite ++Defense/S. Defense++ The main difference is that Defense is natural defenses (like Ironman or Superman) while S. Defense is based on 2 traits; fatness (as seen with Snorlax and Blissy), or powers (like Magneto or other forcefields or those proven to be resistant to energy/elemental attacks) * 5 glassy * 50 basic animal/human * 100 hard as steel/superhuman * 150 'stronger than titanium' (since Registeel is 150) * 200 nuke proof * 250 planet buster blocker * 300 indestructible ++Speed++ * 5 turtle (Shuckle) * 50 basic animal/human * 100 subsonic 100-500 mph (Spiderman) * 150 supersonic/'faster than eyespeed' (since Ninjask is 160) * 200 hypersonic/faster than rockets (Sonic) * 250 faster than light (Quicksilver) * 300 infinite speed (Flash) DC Superman Type: Flying / Steel (Man of Steel, lol) Ability: Justified (Justice League leader needs this) or Slow Start (as Superman shows restraint frequently) Custom Ability: Kryptonian (Resist 50% all moves that aren't Kryptonite or Magic (aka Fairy Type). 4x weakness to all Kryptonite Type moves.) Moves: * Fly (no shit) * Strength (no shit) * Extreme Speed / Bullet Punch (faster than a speeding bullet: gotta go fast) * Icy Wind / Frost Breath * Whirlwind * Incinerate (Heat Vision) * Superpower (lol) * Mega Punch * Seismic Toss * Foresight (Super Vision) * Explosion (Super Flare) * Focus Punch (Infinite Mass Punch) Stats: * 75 HP * 300 ATK * 300 DEF * 225 S.ATK * 100 S.DEF * 275 Speed Total = 1275 Batman Type: Dark/Flying or Dark/Fighting Custom Ability 1: Bat-Belt/Plot-Armor (All attacks ignore typing and are super effective) Custom Ability 2: Bat-Credit-Card (Any item equipped to Batman can be used like a Held Item Revive) Moves: (since Batman is a smart character, his moves are primarily tricky) * Torment (SWEAR TO ME) * Throat Chop * Topsy-Turvy * Thief * Switcheroo * Sucker Punch * Snatch * Pursuit * Night Slash * Water Shuriken (or the Dark variation) * Nasty Plot * Calm Mind * Frustration * Feint Attack * Close Combat * Counter * Karate Chop * Beatup * Fly (or Bounce, since there’s no ‘glide’) * Smokescreen * Detect Stats: * 70 HP * 70 ATK * 70 DEF * 50 S.ATK (since Batman avoids lethal weapons) * 100 S.DEF ('willpower') * 80 Speed Total = 440 ++Mega: Bat-Armor++ Type: Dark/Steel Custom Ability 1: 1% Chance = Absolute Certainty (both Batman and his enemy has 100% Crit Hit) Custom Ability 2: Why Did You Say that Name!? (Flees if he hears the word ‘Martha’) Additional Moves: * Double Edge * Metal Sound / Screech (Sonic Cannon) * Iron Defense * Bullet Punch * Kryptonite Shot (The user fires a Kryptonite projectile that lowers all stats for any Kryptonian and Steel Pokemon (Kryptonian would either be an ability or typing.)) Stats: * 70 HP * 130 ATK * 180 DEF (If Superman is under the effect of Slow Start, aka restraint, Batman can tank a few hits from him.) * 130 S.ATK (Ben Affleck depiction; no mercy, extra guns!!!) * 180 S.DEF * 60 Speed Total = 750 Flash Type: Electric Ability: Speed Boost (Gotta go Fast Gotta go Faster Faster Fasterfasterfaster!) Moves: (As expected; most of these moves are about speed or first-priority) * Extreme Speed (no shit) * Bullet Punch * Mach Punch * Fake Out * Detect * Follow Me * Agility * Double Team * Quick Guard * Charge * Shock Wave * Thunder Punch * Thunder Wave * Focus Punch (Infinite Mass Punch) Stats: * 75 HP * 80 ATK * 50 DEF * 50 S.ATK * 75 S.DEF * 300 Speed Total = 630 Doomsday Type: Fighting/Dark Ability: Scrappy or Stamina or Cursed Body Custom Ability: Adapt (Moves already used against Doomsday will not hit again. (Basically Wonder Guard is applied against every move used against Doomsday; almost like an indefinite Disable)) Moves * Slash * Cross Poison/Poison Jab * Shadow Claw * Hone Claws * Brick Break/Rock Smash * Payback * Punishment * Pursuit * Throat Chop * Outrage * Revenge * Seismic Toss * Flamethrower (Doomsday adapted to Martian Manhunter by gaining the ability to breath fire) * Roar * Sky Uppercut (not escaping from me Superman!) * Close Combat: All Out Pummeling * Recover * Endure Stats * 275 HP * 225 ATK * 250 DEF * 100 S.ATK * 200 S.DEF * 125 Speed Total = 1175 (I will discuss Mxyzptlk in the Reality Warper section) Marvel Hulk (Bruce Banner evolves into Hulk when leveling up if Friendship Value is 0 while holding a Gamma Bomb) * Type: Fighting / Poison (for radioactivity) * Ability: Moody or Hustle or Huge Power * Custom Ability: SMASH (At the end of each turn, raises the ATK stat of the Pokémon with this Ability by one stage.) Moves: * Frustration * Rage * Rock Smash / Brick Break (gotta smash!) * Bulk Up/Curse * Earthquake * Bounce (no, jump good) * Vital Throw * Power-Up Punch * Hammer Arm * Sonic Boom * Superpower: All-Out Pummeling Stats: * 200 HP * 250 ATK * 200 DEF * 100 S.ATK * 50 S.DEF * 75 Speed Total = 875 ++Mega: World Breaker++ * Type: Fighting / Dark * Ability: Anger Point (lol) Stats: * 200 HP * 300 ATK * 200 DEF * 150 S.ATK * 50 S.DEF * 100 Speed Total = 1000 Wolverine * Type: Steel/Normal * Ability: Steadfast or Anger Point * Custom Ability: Bub (Automatically uses Swagger against Snorlaxes (which The Blob classifies as)) Moves: * Metal Claw (no shit) * Slash * Endure * Recover * Iron Head (lol) * Swords Dance * Fury Swipes * Focus Energy (Berserk Mode) * Swagger * basically most of the moves Kartana knows Stats: * 50 HP * 125 ATK * 275 DEF * 5 S.ATK * 100 S.DEF * 60 Speed Total = 615 Deadpool Type: Dragon/Fairy (best types evah!) Custom Type: Sexay (2x damage against opposite sex, receive 2x damage from opposite sex. Receive .5 damage from genderless. Receive 4x damage from Dark (Mystique) Type. Deal .01% damage to Steel (Colossus) Type) Ability: Reckless Custom Ability 1: Unkillable (Revives himself automatically to 100% health after 10 turns) Custom Ability 2: Wall Breaker (Ignores boosts made by Reflect, Light Screen, Barrier, ect…) Custom Ability 3: Hammerspace (Can hold 2 items at the same time instead of only 1) Moves: * charm * captivate * attract * harden * helping hand (if you know what I mean) * milk drink (if you know what I mean) * discharge (if………..) * growl * lick * tickle * flash * taunt * swagger * chatter * payday * happy hour * belch (taught to him by Colossus) * recover * teleport * sword (disco) dance * Kartana’s sword moves * sky uppercut (shoyuken) * amnesia * scary face (have you SEEN Deadpool’s face?) Stats: * HP 270 * ATK 110 (same as Scyther's) * DEF 40 * S. ATK 5 * S. DEF 40 * Speed 90 Total = 555 Spiderman Type: Bug (duh) Custom Ability: Spidey Sense (moves that never miss actually have a 50% chance of missing Spiderman) Moves: * close combat * high jump kick * string shot * spider web * detect (spidey sense) * taunt Stats: * HP 100 * ATK 90 * DEF 80 * S. ATK 40 * S. DEF 80 * Speed 100 Total = 490 Juggernaut Type: Fighting Custom Type: Bitch Type (Neutral when fighting against all types. Immunity to all types except Psychic.) Custom Ability: Unstoppable (Does not need to recharge for Giga Impact) Moves: * Giga Impact/Breakneck Blitz * Iron Defense * Earthquake * Seismic Toss * Reflect / Light Screen Stats: * 300 HP * 200 Attack * 300 Defense * 5 Sp. Attack * 200 Sp. Defense * 20 Speed Total = 1025 Ultron Type: Steel / Dark Ability: Battle Armor Moves: *Flash Cannon (Encephalo-Ray) *Recover (auto repair) *Psychic (tractor beam) *Reflect (forcefields) *Discharge *Autotomize *Shift Gear *Metal Sound Stats: *200 HP *150 Attack *275 Defense *150 S. Attack *200 S. Defense *30 speed Total = 1005 Thanos Type: Dark Custom Ability 1: Command Over All (Can use 6 moves instead of 4 (one for each stone). No STAB bonus.) Custom Ability 2: Power of Infinity (All of his moves have STAB bonus.) Moves: *(Time Stone) **Future Sight / Extreme Speed / Roar of Time / Ancient Power / Continental Crush *(Space Stone) **Shadow Force / Spacial Rend / Protect / Hyperspace Fury / Black Hole Eclipse *(Soul Stone) **Perish Song / Dream Eater / Destiny Bond / Shadow Punch / Never Ending Nightmare *(Reality Stone) **Trick Room / Wonder Room / Magic Coat / Moonblast / Twinkle Tackle *(Power Stone) **Bulk Up / Seismic Toss / Earthquake / Focus Punch / All Out Pummeling *(Mind Stone) **Calm Mind / Confuse Ray / Dark Void / Psystrike / Shattered Psyche Stats: *HP 150 *Attack 300 *Defense 250 *S. Attack 300 *S. Defense 250 *Speed 50 Total = 1300 The One Above All Type: God (1/4 resistance to all other types, 4x super effective to all other types) Ability: Wonder Guard Custom Ability: Bow to the One (All opponents are Frozen, Can't Escape, Confused, Cursed, Infatuated, Leech Seeded, and Locked-On when they or TOAA are summoned) Moves: (TOAA knows every move, but these I think are most relevant to him) * Calm Mind * Cosmic Power * Bulk Up * Agility * Double Team * Extreme Speed * Reflect * Light Screen * Magic Coat * Nature Power * Aura Beam * Psych Up * Moon Blast * Fissure * Sheer Cold * Magma Storm * Solar Beam/Leaf Storm * Draco Meteor * Sacred Fire * Outrage * Super Power * Future Sight * Psycho Boost * V-create * Light of Ruin/Light That Burns the Sky * Judgment (God Type) * All Non-Exclusive Z-Moves * God Blast (250 Power, Never Miss, God Type) Stats * 300 * 300 * 300 * 300 * 300 * 300 Total = 1800 (bow to me Arceus, unless you get a Mega) Yugioh Horakthy, the Creator God of Light Type: Creator God Stats * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 * 1 Total = 6 Ability: Duel Winner (When summoned; you win. This is first Priority, this cannot be countered or negated, and this ignores all other abilities.) (This is why you don’t fight gods) Exodia (Side Note: Necross and Legendary Incarnate are basically bosses; hence why they have massive stats while also I toned down their speed so they don’t automatically crush all other pokemon. Remember that to summon these bosses, you must occupy 5 out of your 6 slots with Exodias; which is quite a handicap. Exodia the Forbidden One is the Duel Winning effect; like in actual Yugioh, there is no need to depict that form otherwise) Head of Exodia Type: Dark Custom Ability: Broken Seal *When Head of Exodia is summoned; activate this effect: **If none of these latter conditions are met; nothing happens **If all 4 limbs of Exodia are fainted: this pokemon becomes ‘’’Exodia Necross’’’ **If all 5 pieces of Exodia have been used in the battle, if all pieces are not fainted, but at least 1 piece has items or you used items: this pokemon becomes ‘’’Legendary Incarnate’’’ **If all 5 pieces of Exodia have been used in the battle, if all pieces are not fainted, if all pieces have no items and you used no items: ‘’’YOU WIN THE BATTLE’’’ Moves: *Headbutt *Zen Headbutt *Iron Head *Skull Bash Stats: *50 *50 *50 *50 *50 *50 Total = 300 Exodia Necross Type: Dark / Ghost Ability: Slow Start Moves: *Bulk Up / Nasty Plot *Shadow Force *Moongeist Beam *Protect *Hex *Shadowball *Ominous Wind *Night Shade *Power Trip Stats: *180 HP *180 ATK *300 DEF *180 S.ATK *300 DEF *5 Speed Total = 1145 Exodia Incarnate Type: Dark Ability: Dark Aura Moves: *Focus Energy *Black Hole Eclipse *Dark Pulse *Hyper Beam / Giga Impact *Punishment *Hidden Power *Power Trip Stats *200 *200 *200 *200 *200 *75 Speed Total = 1075 Limbs of Exodia Type: Dark Ability: Aftermath Moves: (for all of them) *Mega Punch/Kick *Hidden Power *Baton Pass (These latter moves are to assist Baton Pass) *Double Team *Iron Defense *Amnesia Stats: (for all of them) *50 HP *20 ATK *30 DEF *20 S.ATK *30 S.DEF *100 Speed Total = 250 Yubel Type: Dark/Fairy (Waifu type) Custom Ability: Undying Love (Mega Evolves when she Faints: also regains all her health after Mega Evolving) Moves: (as expected; Yubel fights with effects, not actual power) *Attract :3 *Flatter *Swagger *Memento *Torment *Pain Split *Counter *Mirror Coat *Destiny Bond *Grudge *Night Shade *Spite Stats: *300 HP *5 Attack *25 Defense *5 Sp. Atk *25 Sp. Def *5 Speed Total = 365 ++ Mega: Ultimate Nightmare ++ Type: Dark/Dragon Custom Ability: Nightmare Pain of the Extremely Sorrowful Dragon (When attacked; her Attack and Sp. Attack are the same as that opponent’s.) Moves: *Curse *Foul Play *Punishment *Assurance *Black Hole Eclipse *Never-Ending Nightmare *Dark Pulse *Shadow Ball *Hone Claws *Nasty Plot *Payback *Power Trip Stats: *300 HP *5 Attack *50 Defense *5 Sp. Atk *50 Sp. Def *5 Speed Total = 415 !!!Yugioh Converter!!! For the more conventional Yugioh monsters; I created this formula to estimate how the monsters would be like as Pokemon. *HP will be, by default, 80 (since 8000 is the LP for the basic Yugioh duel) *Since all Normal Yugioh monsters are always destroyed by even a 1 ATK higher mon, I'm assuming their endurance is all the same. *This is clearly the exception for certain Effect monsters like Revival Jam and Marshmallon. *I will use this blog combined with my rules to estimate ATK and DEF. Specials will be the same as ATK/DEF for simplicity sake: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tgunxd/What_Yugioh_ATK_means_/_Yugioh_Tier_List *So unless implied otherwise (like with Sonic Bird) I will estimate Speed with this theory: **The Para-Dox episode showed that, in the maze, monsters with higher levels are faster **Yugioh monsters Wolf, Silverfang, Hyena and the pokemon Mightyena are very similar, and Mightyena is 70 in speed. ***Considering this; that means level 3 Yugioh Monsters have ~70 Pokemon Speed. *I'm assuming two formulas; **40+(10Level)=Speed (Lv 12= Speed 160) **10+(20Level)=Speed (Lv 12= Speed 250) *Deoxys has the highest speed at 180, so to not overshadow Pokemon speed, I will use the first formula. Now as an example; here’s Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes White Dragon Type: Dragon / Flying Ability: None? (BEWD is a Normal monster, so I don’t know if it makes sense to give him an ability.) Custom Ability: I HAVE MONEY (Additional money is earned after the battle.) Stats: *HP 80 *Attack 250 (BEWD is just under star-busters; Star Eater and Star Destroying Kaiju Jizukiru at 3200-3300) *Defense 200 (the weakest kaiju in Yugioh is Gameciel at 2200; but as seen with Jizukiru, some Yugioh kaiju are star-busters so this stat is somewhere between 150-250) *S. Attack 250 *S. Defense 200 *Speed 120 Total = 1100 Moves: (yeah, I have no creativity) *Dragon Rush *Dragon Pulse *Dragon Claws *Dragon Rage *Dragon Dance *Fly *Roar of Time / Hyper Beam (Burst Stream of Destruction) *Glare (Majesty with Eyes of Blue) ++Mega: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon++ Custom Ability: 3 Heads are Better than 1 (This Pokemon must receive damage at least 3 times; otherwise its HP remains at 1. (This is basically akin to the Duelist-Kingdom anime version of this card)) Z Move: Neutron Blast (210 Power, Hits all enemy Pokemon) Stats: *HP 80 *Attack 280 *Defense 265 *S. Attack 280 *S. Defense 265 *Speed 160 Total = 1330 Items Lord of D: Immune to Status Kaibaman: Increased ATK Maiden with White Eyes: Increased DEF White Stone of Legend: Increased Speed and Accuracy White Stone of Ancients: Increase Evasion Anime Goku (SSJ 1) Type: Fighting / Dragon (DRAGON BALL!!!) Ability 1: Rivalry (Vegeta has this ability too) Ability 2: Oblivious Moves: *Aura Blast (Ki Blasts) *Fly *Extreme Speed *Double Team (After-Image) *Close Combat *Flash (Solar Flare) *Teleport (Instant Transmission) *Focus Energy (Kaio Ken) *Giga Impact (Kaio Ken Attack/Finish) *Bone Rush (Power Pole) *Aura Storm (Kamehameha) (Basically Hyper Beam, but fighting type.) *Roar of Time (Kamehameha) *Draco Meteor (Ki Barrage/Continuous Energy Bullet) *Devastating Drake (Dragon Fist) *Bide / Solar Beam (Spirit Bomb) Stats: (no matter what I put here, I'm going to get flammed; so I don't want to hear it) *HP 100 *Attack 150 *Defense 220 *S. Attack 250 *S. Defense 220 *Speed 200 Total= 1140 Held Item: Senzu Bean (Full Restore, but as a held item. 1 use only) ++Mega: SSJ 3++ (no one cares about SSJ 2 Goku. And before you ask; I’m not doing GT or DBS.) Ability: Steadfast, Inner Focus or Justified (since Lucario is pokemon-Goku) Stats: *HP 100 *Attack 190 *Defense 240 *S. Attack 275 *S. Defense 240 *Speed 225 Total = 1270 Majin (Fat) Buu Type: Fairy / Dark Type Ability: Truant Moves: (I don't know what to use for chocolate beam or absorption so i'm ignoring it) *Explosion (Revenge Death Bomber) *Hyper Beam (Kamehameha) *Giga Impact (Pearl Flash) *Rollout (Mystic Combination) *Screech/Uproar/Hyper Voice (Vice Shout) *Teleport (Instant Transmission) *Barrier/Light Screen/Reflect (Ki Barrier) *Recover/Slack Off *Rest *Healing Bell *Telekinesis *Swallow, Stockpile and Spit Up *Faint Attack *Play Rough *Sucker Punch *Focus Blast *Wrap *Swift *Close Combat *Signal Beam *Rage *Frustration *Retaliate *Smokescreen *Stomping Tantrum *Thrash *Moonblast (for Planet Burst?) Stats: *280 HP *175 ATK *150 DEF (this is a lot higher than it should be, but I can’t depict Buu’s broken healing factor and his fragility combined) *225 S.ATK *150 S.DEF *200 Speed Total = 1180 ++Mega: Kid Buu++ (I will not depict Super Buu, not necessary.) Ability: Berserk Stats: *280 HP *190 ATK *150 DEF *275 S.ATK *150 S.DEF *230 Speed Total = 1275 Saitama, the One Punch Man Type: Fighting / Normal Ability: Iron Fist or Huge Power or Pure Power Moves: (Basically punches and ways to max out his damage potential) *Belly Drum (to max out ATK) *Breakneck Blitz or All-Out Pummeling *Focus Punch *Giga Impact *Superpower *Focus Energy *Agility *Double Team (as seen when he mimicked Sonic) *Lock On (to combo with Fissure) *Fissure *Foresight (to negate Ghost immunity) Stats: (I honestly think Superman and OPM has similar physique; but since Superman has weaknesses and isn’t always at full power, I had to reflect: Superman is frequently nerfed so his fights are somewhat fair. OPM meanwhile is just broken OP, in any context, so that’s why everything is maxed out.) *300 HP *300 ATK *300 DEF *5 S.ATK *300 S.DEF *300 Speed Total = 1505 Bartolomeo (One Piece) Type: Psychic / Steel Ability: Filter (he's basically the One Piece Mr. Mime) Stats: *50 HP *60 Attack *230 Defense *40 S. Attack *230 S. Defense *50 Speed Moves: *Barrier (no shit) *Reflect *Light Screen *Wide Guard *King's Shield *Safeguard *Shell Smash *Rock Wrecker (Barrier Crash) *Meteor Mash (Bari Bari no Pistol) *Taunt *Swagger *Frustration *Astonish (Side Note: I was going to do Lex Luthor (Warsuit) in a similar way; but I couldn't find good moves for him other than barrier spamming. He would focus on using poison and kryptonite moves; which would be super effective against Kryptonian and Steel Pokemon (Kryptonian would either be an ability or typing.) He would also have Corrosion as an ability since Superman is the 'Man of Steel'. The idea being that Lex defeats Superman by poisoning him with Kryptonite; as the Warsuit is too weak to overpower Superman conventionally.) Agumon Family (quick note: Augumon’s digivolutions don’t give me a lot of information that is consistent or precise and I want to compare these stats to Charizard’s family line, akin to the Death Battle they had) Agumon Type: Fire Type Ability: Blaze Moves: Ember / Flame Burst (Pepper Breath) Scratch / Slash (Claw Attack) Stats: *80 HP *70 ATK *50 DEF *60 S.ATK *50 S.DEF *50 Speed Total = 360 Greymon Level 20 Evolution Type: Fire / Dragon Ability: Competitive Moves: *Horn Attack/Mega Horn (Great Horn Attack) *Iron Tail / Tail Whip (Tail Whip, no shit) *Flamethrower (Nova Flame) *Fire Blast (Nova Blast) Stats: *130 HP *110 ATK *90 DEF *95 S.ATK *75 S.DEF *65 Speed Total = 565 Metal Greymon Level 40 Evolution *Fire / Steel *Ability: Full Metal Body Moves: *Pin Missile? (Giga Buster/Destroyer) *Metal Claw (Metal Slash) *Iron Head *Smart Strike *Inferno Stats: *140 HP *140 ATK *120 DEF *125 S.ATK *85 S.DEF *75 Speed Total = 685 ++Mega: War Greymon++ *Type: Dragon / Steel *Ability: Tough Claws Moves: *Dragon Claw/Metal Claw (Mega Claw) *Draco Meteor/Blast Burn (Terra Force) *Protect/King's Shield/Iron Defense (Brave Shield) *Aerial Ace (Great Tornado) Stats: *140 HP *170 ATK *120 DEF *170 S.ATK *105 S.DEF *100 Speed Total = 805 Videogames Mario & Luigi *Type: Normal/Fire (Mario) *Type: Normal/Electric (Luigi) *Ability: Simple, Quick Feet or Plus (Mario) *Ability: Rattled, Klutz, Imposter or Minus (Luigi) Moves: *Body Slam *Stomp *Bounce *Rapid Spin *High Jump Kick/Jump Kick *Ember (fireballs) *Growth/Bulk Up/Curse (mushrooms) *Minimize (mini-mushroom) *Fly (Cape) *Tail Whip (Tanooki) *Protect (Starman) *Bonemerang (Hammer Suit) *Doubleteam (Double Cherry) *Iron Defense (Metal Mario) *Hydro Pump (Fludd) *Mind Reader (Odyssey Hat) Stats (Mario): *HP 80 *ATK 80 *DEF 80 *S.ATK 80 *S.DEF 80 *Speed 80 Total= 480 Stats (Luigi): *HP 75 *ATK 75 *DEF 75 *S.ATK 85 *S.DEF 70 *Speed 100 Total= 480 Bowser Type: Dragon / Fire Ability: Shell Armor Moves: *Slash/Dragon Claw *Body Slam (Bowser Bomb) *Flame Thrower/Flame Burst *Rapid Spin/Gyro Ball Stats: (side note: I estimated Bowser’s base stats by comparing him mostly to Nidoking; who shares similar traits, at least in theory) *90 HP *115 ATK *125 DEF *85 S.ATK *75 S.DEF *25 Speed Total = 515 ++Mega: Giga Bowser++ *Type: Dragon / Dark *Ability: Tough Claws or Intimidate Additional Moves: *Dynamic Punch *Ice Fang *Wild Charge *Night Slash Stats: *90 HP *155 ATK *165 DEF *125 S.ATK *115 S.DEF *10 Speed Total = 660 Sonic the Hedgehog Type: Normal Ability: Speed Boost Moves: *Fell Stinger *Spiky Shield *Pin Missile *Rollout *Defense Curl *Rollout *Fake Out *Detect *Follow Me *Agility *Double Team *Quick Guard *Extreme Speed *Bullet Punch *High Jump Kick *Taunt *Swagger Stats: *HP 50 *ATK 80 *Def 50 *S.ATK 50 *S.Def 50 *Speed 200 Total = 480 ++Mega: Super Sonic++ Mega Item: Chaos Emerald Type: Flying/Psychic or Fairy (I don't know) Custom Ability: 50 Rings (all of Super Sonic's stats are raised every turn, but the Mega Form ends after 5 turns) Additional Moves: *Fly *Giga Impact *Super Power *Focus Energy Stats *HP 50 *ATK 175 *Def 275 *S.ATK 175 *S.Def 275 *Speed 275 Total = 1225 Jibanyan (idea made by Tonipelimies) Type: Ghost/Fire Ability: Iron Fist Custom Ability: Adrenaline (When Jibanyan directly causes another Pokemon to faint by using a damaging move, it's ATK is increased by 2 stages.) Moves: *Scratch (Sharp Claws) *Slash *Night Slash *Fury Swipes *Ember (Fire) *Flamethrower *Flare Blitz *Fury Attack (Paws of Fury) *Double Edge *Bullet Punch *Scary Face (Slow Down) *Focus Energy *Sunny Day Stats: *HP: 70 *ATK: 75 *DEF: 65 *S.ATK: 50 *S.DEF: 55 *Speed: 105 Total = 420 Sans (Undertale) Type: Ghost/Dark Ability: Wonder Guard Moves: *Double Team/Detect/Teleport *Gravity *Psychic *Seismic Toss *Bone Rush *Bone Club *Bonemerang *Spikes *Curse (4th Wall of Hell) *Roar of Time (Gaster Blaster) *Guillotine (GET DUNKED ON!!!) *False Swipe (end of the Sans Dance) *Rest/Slack Off Stats: *1 HP *92 ATK *1 DEF *92 S.ATK *1 S.DEF *300 Speed Total = 487 Ryu (Street Fighter) Type: Fighting (no shit) Ability: Competitive or Rivalry Moves: *Counter/Focus Punch (Focus Attack) *Sky Uppercut (Shoryuken) *Rapid Spin/Rolling Kick (Tatsumaki Senpukyaku) *Aura Sphere (Hadoken) *Hyper Beam (shinku hadoken) *Mega Punch / Kick / Jump Kick / High Jump Kick *Close Combat *Detect Stats: *75 *75 *75 *75 *75 *75 Total = 450 Dark Ryu Evolve from Ryu at Night at level 50 *Type: Fighting / Dark *Ability: Defiant or Dark Aura Stats: *50 HP *115 ATK *50 DEF *125 S.ATK *50 S.DEF *85 Speed Total = 475 Nothingness Ryu Evolve from Ryu at Daytime at level 90 Type: Fighting / Psychic Ability: Clear Body or Inner Focus Stats: *100 *100 *100 *100 *100 *100 Total = 600 Dan Hibiki Type: Fairy / Fighting Type Ability: Slow Start or Truant Moves: Splash (Taunting) Tackle Pound Last Resort Self Destruct (Otoko Michi) Stats: (Dan’s stats are a combination of Magikarp and Shuckle) *20 HP *23 ATK *55 DEF *23 S.ATK *20 S.DEF *5 Speed Total = 146 Reality Warpers So just a disclaimer; Reality Warpers tend to be extremely similar in power and abilities, however how they execute this power and what their personality is like is a factor in what kind of Reality Warper they are. So to mix things up, I will be depicting these Reality Warpers with these strategies in mind; *Mxyzptlk: Tricky; focusing on screwing up the opponent instead of focusing on power *Genie: Support with no harmful attacks *Bill Cipher: Aggressive and brutal *Jeremy Hillary Boob: Joke Character *Chuck Norris & Donald Trump: Full Blown Meme Also each 'Pokemon' is getting a nerf-ability of some kind so they aren't too OP. Mxyzptlk Type: Fairy / Psychic Custom Ability: Kltpzyxm (Switches out if uses Growl, Screech or Chatter. Must keep one of these moves at all times. If there are no other pokemon in your party when this ability activates; Mxy faints.) Moves: *Growl, Screech, Chatter *Recover *Cosmic Power *Encore *Taunt *Disable *Trick room *Fake out *Astonish *Flail *Present *Trump Card *Sketch *Simple Beam *Protect *Pain Split *Minimize *Mimic/Copycat *Metronome *Me First *Conversion/Conversion 2 *Confide *Camouflage *Block *Rapid Spin (Toon/Taz Tornado) *Mirror Move *Play Rough *Twinkle Tackle *Misty Terrain *Fairy Lock *Torment *Switcheroo *Snatch *Confusion *Wonder Room *Trick *Teleport *Telekinesis *Speed/Power/Guard/Heart/Skill Swap *Shattered Psyche *Role Play *Psycho Shift *Psychic Terrain *Power Trick *Magic Room *Kinesis *Instruct *Imprison *Heal Block *Gravity Stats: *HP 300 *Attack 200 *Defense 25 *S. Attack 300 *S. Defense 75 *Speed 5 (to combo Trick Room) Total = 905 Genie (Aladdin) Custom Type: Robin William (Immune to Poison, super effective against Poison, German Hunters and Pirates) Custom Ability: Rule of 3 (After using 3 moves; must skip 1 turn. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds.) Moves: *Wish (no shit) *(PHENOMENAL) Cosmic Power *Smokescreen (POOF: WHAT DO YOU NEED?) *Lovely Kiss :3 *Helping Hand *Bulk Up/Growth *Double Team/Minimize *Baton Pass *Tickle *Substitute *Spotlight *Refresh *Recycle *Psych Up *Lucky Chant *Happy Hour *Follow Me *Entrainment *Celebrate *Bestow *After You *Role Play *Aromatic Mist *Healing Wish *Ally Switch *Wide Guard Stats: *HP 300 *Attack 275 *Def 75 *S. Attack 200 *S. Def 25 *Speed 75 Total = 950 Bill Cipher Type: Ghost / Psychic Custom Ability: Bullseye (Flinches if hit by a Crit. Do you know how long that takes to regenerate!?) Moves: *Confuse Ray/Dark Void (Weirdness Bubbles of Pure Madness) *Miracle Eye (I see LOTS OF THINGS) *Nightmare *Mind Reader *Double Team *Never Ending Nightmare *Nasty Plot *Work Up *Foresight *Sharpen *Scary Face *Mean Look *Nature Power *Spite *Curse *Quash *Crush Grip *Black Hole Eclipse *Hyperspace Fury *Pursuit *Dream Eater *Ominous Wind *Grudge *Shadow Sneak *Hex *Night Shade *Shadow Force *Psychic Stats: *HP 300 *Attack 250 *Def 50 *S. Attack 250 *S. Def 50 *Speed 50 Total=950 Jeremy Hillary Boob Type: Fairy / Bird (Glitch Type) Custom Ability: Nowhere Man (If Jeremy is the last pokemon in your party; all other pokemon are confused) Moves: *Petal Dance (a Rosey Nose) *Bestow *Present *Celebrate *Splash *Trick Room *Sing Stats: *HP 68 (date of Yellow Submarine) *Attack 60 (beginning of the Beatles) *Defense 70 (end of the Beatles) *S. Attack 64 (When I’m 64) *S. Defense 102 (Amount of ‘Love’ in the song ‘All you need is Love’) *Speed 4 (# of Beatles) Total = 368 Chuch Norris Custom Type: Beard (Type Effectiveness is no concern for Chuck) Custom Ability: Eyes of a Ranger (The enemy Pokemon cannot switch out) Moves: Rolling Kick (Roundhouse Kick) (...that's it. Chuck only needs one move.) Stats: Irrelevant to Chuck Donald Trump Evolves from Gumshoos at level 70 if equipped with Amulet Coin Custom Type: ‘Merican (no weaknesses; except by memes and fast food) Custom Ability: Make it Rain (Doubles prize money) Moves: *Happy Hour *Payday *Nasty Plot *TRUMP Card :D *Fire Pledge (You’re fired) *Barrier (Great Wall of ‘MERICA) Stats: *$$$ *$$$ *$$$ *$$$ *$$$ *$$$ Total = 100 Billion Dollars That’s all I have. Come up with your own ideas in the replies/comments. I won’t be doing anymore as far as I can tell; way too time consuming. Category:Blog posts